Toa Mata Mini Nestlé CD
The Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD was a limited edition CD released in Nestlé cereals. Main Screen The LEGO Software "Falling Bricks" intro animation opens the CD. Images appear, accompanied by narration on Mata Nui and its inhabitants. The six Turaga of Mata Nui appear, along with three options: a question mark, a quit button and a three-way "road" where advertisements can be viewed. When the player clicks one of the Turaga, a screen pops up, with presenting the selected Turaga moving and information about the Turaga, Badge of Office and Wahi. After the narration, a picture of the Wahi's respective Toa Mata's Kanohi appears. Clicking the mask begins the Toa Mata Platform Game with the selected Toa as the player. After at least one victory, a new option is made available, in which the player can visit the Kini-Nui and find information on the Toa's Kanohi and Toa Tools. After the player completes all the levels of the Toa Mata, the player can play an extended version of the Toa Mata Platform Game, in which the player must complete levels with the selected Toa. Clicking the help icon will restate the narrator's opening instructions. Kini-Nui Menu The narrator explains that it is an ancient temple and the six mighty Toa are standing in front of the player. He subsequently suggests that the player find out more about the legend of the Toa at the Amaja-Nui sub-menu or learn about the masks and tools at the Mask/Tool sub-menu. The exit icon for this menu, a tablet of a Toa figure walking away, is located on the top-left stone pillar. The help icon for this menu is located on the top-right stone pillar. Clicking on the Toa in front of the player presents the name of the Toa and their Elemental affiliation. Left and right arrows around the base of the Kini-Nui allow the player to rotate the tablet on which the Toa are standing to view the different Toa. Amaja-Nui sub-menu A brief animation of the Turaga approaching from the top of the Toa head carving plays. The screen depicts an aerial view of part of the Amaja-Nui. The narrator explains that the player is at the temple of the Matoran priests, the Turaga, who use special stones to tell the The Legend of Mata Nui. An animated sequence similar in content to the opening video of the Mata Nui Online Game plays. The narrator points out several images that further explain storyline content - from left to right, an image of the Mata Nui stone, an image of a humanoid figure and an image of the Teridax stone. The narrator challenges the player to solve a puzzle using the Makoki Stone to reveal information about the Toa Kaita. Mata Nui stone image The Mata Nui stone brings the player to a map of Mata Nui with details of the six regions of the island and their respective Koro. Legend of Mata Nui image The humanoid figure replays the Legend of Mata Nui animated sequence. Makuta Stone image The Makuta Stone brings the player to a more detailed profile of the character and the Matoran's perception of him. Toa Kaita section When the Makoki stone pieces are fitted together onto the two circular stone depressions in the middle of the screen, the narrator congratulates the player and hints at the upcoming formation of the Toa Kaita to battle the Manas in the Teridax's lair. Mask/Tool sub-menu The menu depicts two rock formations with carved representations of the Toa Mata's Toa Tools on the left and Kanohi masks on the right. By selecting each item, the item comes to life and colorizes itself appropriately and the player can learn more about it through the narration. Tool Section The Toa Tools include the Hooks, the Fire Sword, the Feet Additions, the Axe, the Claws, and the Ice Sword. Selecting the middle help icon explains the function of the Toa Tools and how their special powers will be needed on their fearful quest. Kanohi Section The Kanohi include the Miru, the Pakari, the Hau, the Akaku, the Kakama and the Kaukau. Selecting the middle help icon explains the significance of the masks and how each Toa must collect all six in their quest to defeat Teridax Contents * Toa Mata Platform Game External links * Download Category:2001 Category:Promo CDs